In the dark
by Mary Barrens
Summary: Merlin zavře oči a jen si vychutnává tu blízkost, to, že můžou být otevření jeden k druhému. Tady, v tichu a o samotě, uprostřed noci. Artuš/Merlin, reinkarnace


Tma kolem nich je měkká, hřejivá jako přikrývka, kterou mají přitaženou do pasu, když mlčky leží v posteli, ve volném objetí. V místnosti je ticho, které ruší jen jejich dech, klidný a vyrovnaný v malém bytě, který je prázdný až na ně dva, protože Merlinova matka má noční směnu.

Je to jako pokaždé, když je některý z nich doma sám, když spolu můžou strávit pár hodin v klidu, aniž by se museli rozhlížet kolem sebe, aniž by se museli hlídat. Bez nebezpečí, že je spolu někdo přistihne, že je někdo uvidí, že někdo pochopí. Jejich vztah je… soukromý, příliš soukromý. Není v něm místo pro nikoho dalšího. Zatím ještě ne.

Artuš se ho dotýká po celé délce těla a jeho kůže hřeje, hebká a důvěrně známá a Merlin se mírně pousměje.

„Udělal bych pro tebe cokoli," zašeptá Artuš jen kousek od jeho ucha. Přitiskne se k němu a rty mu přejede po spánku. Jeho dotyk je lehký jako pohlazení a jeho dech Merlina zašimrá na kůži.

Merlin zavře oči a jen si vychutnává tu blízkost, to, že můžou být otevření jeden k druhému. Tady, v tichu a o samotě, uprostřed noci. Ve tmě, kde je nikdo nemůže vidět, protože tohle jsou ty jediné chvíle, kdy můžou být spolu.

„Cokoli, Merline," zopakuje Artuš chraplavě. Jednu dlaň má položenou vysoko na Merlinově noze, tak, jak to nikdy neudělal tenkrát, když se znali poprvé a on měl na ramenou tíhu celého království a na hlavě zlatou korunu. Tehdy se ho nedotýkal, ne takhle důvěrně, ne tak jemně, nedotýkal se ho, jako by nemohl přestat. „Udělal bych pro tebe všechno."

Merlin roztřeseně vydechne a přitiskne se k němu, ale neřekne ani slovo, protože oba vědí, že to není pravda. Artuš by pro něj udělal hodně, už toho pro něj udělal dost, za ty poslední roky. Bránil ho, přátelil se s ním, miloval ho… zemřel by pro něj, kdyby to bylo třeba, a ani by nezaváhal. Ale přesto je jedna věc, kterou udělat nedokáže.

Může ho milovat jen ve tmě a o samotě, jen když u toho není nikdo další. Možná je to pozůstatek doby, kterou si nepamatuje, ale která nebyla příliš nakloněná milostným vztahům, pokud se nejednalo o manželství. Možná má všechny ty staré zvyky, celý ten způsob uvažování, ještě pořád někde hluboko v hlavě, tak hluboko, že je vědomě nemůže najít, ale přesto ho ovlivňují. Ta potřeba být dokonalý pro svůj lid, odhodlání plnit své povinnosti a starat se o ostatní víc než o sebe. Nutnost být tiše a zapřít většinu svých potřeb, skrýt své pocity, aby nikdy neprojevil slabost, aby byl stále ten silný, odvážný a laskavý král, kterého jeho lidé potřebovali.

„Miloval jsem tě, že ano?" zamumlá Artuš tázavě. Jeho hlas zní vzdáleně, jako by byl trochu ztracený ve vzpomínkách, které nemá. Jako by se snažil dostat se ke vzpomínkám, o které přišel, když zemřel, tehdy na břehu Avalonu, v Merlinově náruči. „Musel jsem tě milovat. Už tehdy."

Merlin se smutně pousměje, protože on si pamatuje. Ani smrt a znovunarození ho nezachránily před tím, kým byl kdysi. „Nevím," odpoví. „Pokud ano, nikdy jsi mi to neřekl."

Artuš na okamžik pevně sevře víčka. Merlinův hlas zní tak klidně, tak vyrovnaně, když mluví o těch dávno zapomenutých dobách. Skoro jako by to ani nebylo důležité, protože se to všechno stalo už tak dávno, před staletími, v době, která teď už není ničím víc než mýty a pohádkami pro děti. Jako by jeho city nebyly ničím důležitým, tehdy a možná ani teď, přestože ho miloval, _musel_ ho milovat, protože proč by se k němu jinak vracel? Proč by s ním marnil čas, kdyby s ním nechtěl být, proč by se k němu vracel, znovu a znovu, stejně tak v tomhle životě jako v tom předtím? Proč by se vracel _k němu_ , když mohl mít mnohem lepší život někde jinde – s někým jiným – proč by s ním zůstával, když mu Artuš nemohl dát všechno?

Co když se Merlin jednou, zítra nebo pozítří nebo třeba za deset let, rozhodne, že už má dost, že už mu Artuš nestojí za tu námahu, a odejde?

Artuš se k němu přimkne úžeji, bradu na jeho rameni. Jeho dech Merlina šimrá na citlivé kůži a jeho hlas, hned vedle Merlinova ucha, je hluboký. Tichý. „Musel jsem tě milovat," zopakuje jistě, protože by to byla láska, i kdyby tehdy k Merlinovi cítil jen zlomek toho, co cítí teď. Byla by to láska, i kdyby se to jen vzdáleně podobalo pocitu, který má teď, tomu, jak se mu svírá hruď, jen na Merlina pomyslí, jak se mu chvějí prsty pokaždé, když se ho může dotknout, jak se mu rozbuší srdce vždy, když se na něj Merlin podívá s intenzitou, která je skoro děsivá, protože říká, že Merlin by bez něj nemohl žít. Zlehka sklouzne rty po kůži na jeho krku. Koutky úst se mu zvednou v mírném, melancholickém úsměvu. „Neumím si představit svět, ve kterém bych tě nemiloval." Rukou sklouzne po jeho boku.

(Je to pravda, Artuš si je jistý. Musí být, protože Artuš ho miluje tak, že nemůže ani _pomyslet_ na někoho jiného než na Merlina, a pokud mu to neřekl už tehdy, muselo to být jen proto, že to nešlo. Ne tehdy, v dávném, studeném středověku, ne když byl král.)

Merlin se pod jeho dlaní zachvěje a popotáhne. Po zádech mu přeběhne mráz, od krku, tam, kde mu končí vlasy, až dolů, mezi půlky. „Byly to jiné časy," řekne mu jemně. V jeho hlase je něco ztraceného. „Měl jsi…" Merlin zaváhá a natáhne se po Artušově ruce, po té, co má Artuš položenou na jeho boku. Proplete jejich prsty. „Byl jsi král a já byl jen sluha. Měl jsi tolik jiných starostí, než milovat mě. Měl jsi celé království, všechen svůj lid," připomene mu a sklopí oči, i když Artuš leží za ním a nemůže ho vidět. „Měl jsi Gwen."

Artuš pomalu přikývne proti jeho krku a sevře jeho prsty. Jen zlehka a opatrně, protože Merlinovy prsty jsou tak štíhlé a elegantní, ale nepouští ho.

Nepamatuje si Gwen – Guinevere – přestože o ní tolik slyšel. Ví jen to, co mu Merlin řekl. Ví, jak byla krásná, s dlouhými vlasy a zářivýma očima, jak se nikdy nebála vyjádřit svůj názor, jak byla laskavá. Jak byla silná a statečná, když Artuš zemřel a ona musela dál vládnout sama. Ví, že ji miloval, dost na to, aby si ji vzal za ženu (dost na to, aby byl s ní místo s Merlinem, nebo alespoň dost na to, aby vydržel po jejím boku, když jeho země potřebovala královnu), ale nepamatuje si ji.

Artuš pevně sevře víčka. Pamatuje si, něco málo. Útržky. Jízdu na koni, tíhu koruny na své hlavě, chlad v kamenných komnatách, těsně předtím, než vyšlo slunce. Hmotnost meče. Pamatuje si teplo ohně a vůni lesa, pamatuje si, jak ho po noci strávené na podlaze bolelo celé tělo a jak unavený, smrtelně unavený, byl, když skončila bitva. Pamatuje si vůni soli a bylinek a hlíny a ví, že to musel být Merlin, a pamatuje si modré oči, jen kousek od jeho vlastního obličeje, než usnul. Pamatuje si lehké dotyky, opatrné ruce a tíhu kroužkové výzbroje.

Žádné zážitky, žádné příběhy, žádné tváře. Jen úlomky něčeho, co kdysi býval celý jeho život. Celý jeho svět.

„Co když si nikdy nevzpomenu?" dostane ze sebe měkce a prsty křečovitě sevře Merlinovu ruku. Tohle je to, co ho děsí nejvíc ze všeho – to, že si nikdy nevzpomene na všechny ty roky s Merlinem, na to všechno, co bylo _předtím_. Na jejich historii, na věci, o kterých se mu zdá, noc za nocí, sny tak útržkovité a zmatené, že si je ráno nemůže pořádně vybavit, i když se snaží. Bojí se, že když mohl na Merlina zapomenout jednou, na jeho tvář a jeho přítomnost a jeho místo v Artušově životě, mohlo by se to stát znovu.

Artuš potřebuje vědět něco o tom, jací byli tenkrát, potřebuje vědět něco o své minulosti, něco o tom, odkud pochází, jak žil, aby _pochopil_.

Merlinův mírný úsměv je slyšet i v jeho hlase. „Budeme si muset vytvořit nové vzpomínky," oznámí vyrovnaně. Jeho tělo hřeje, jeho kůže tak hebká, že Artuš nechce nic jiného, než se jí dotýkat. Jen Merlina držet v náručí, jen se k němu tisknout, jako zřejmě nemohl tehdy, před patnácti staletími. Teď může. Může ho mít pro sebe, může ho milovat, může se ho dotýkat, dokonce s ním může být i veřejně, tak, aby to všichni věděli. Nemusí nikomu tajit, co k němu cítí, už nikdy.

A on to nedokáže. Jak by mohl, když neví všechno, když neví všechno ani sám o sobě? Když mu v paměti chybí tak velký kus jeho vlastního života?

Artuš si nejistě skousne ret. „Mohl bys mi to prostě říct," navrhne jemně, předem smířený s tím, že odpověď bude odmítavá. Jako pokaždé.

Není to poprvé, co se ptá. Není to ani podruhé a nejspíš ani podesáté, a Merlinova odpověď je vždycky stejná. Merlin odolává otázkám, celé ty měsíce a roky, a Artuš ví, že by se měl přestat ptát. Ale nemůže.

Merlin nic neřekne, ale ramena se mu napnou, jeho dech mírně zakolísá.

Artuš se zamračí.

„Co když mě budeš nenávidět, až si vzpomeneš?" zamumlá Merlin po tichu tak dlouhém, že působí jako věčnost, a hlas se mu třese. Artušovi se sevře hrdlo. „Až zjistíš, co všechno jsem udělal?"

Artuš pevně stiskne víčka a opře se čelem o jeho rameno. Prsty pevněji sevře ty Merlinovy, a on jeho sevření opětuje, stejně silně, jako by se potřeboval něčeho držet.

Artuš dlouze vydechne a jeho dech Merlina polechtá na nahé kůži. „Nikdy bych tě nemohl nenávidět."

Merlin tlumeně popotáhne a zachvěje se v jeho náruči, jak přemáhá pláč. „To nevíš," zašeptá slabě.

Artuš si odfrkne. Koutky úst se mu zvednou a on pokračuje v tom, co mu měl říct už dávno, co mu měl říct hned na začátku. „Pořád to nechápeš, že? _Nikdy_ bych tě nemohl nenávidět. Ne teď a ne tehdy, protože nezáleží na tom, co si pamatuju z toho, co se stalo – jací jsme byli – tehdy, tohle je ta jediná věc, kterou vím jistě." Jemně Merlina přiměje, aby se v posteli obrátil k němu, protože mu chce vidět do tváře, až to bude říkat.

Merlin k němu vzhlíží, líce vlhké slzami. Oči má rozevřené doširoka a najednou tak _staré_. Jsou v nich všechny ty roky, právě v ten jediný okamžik, celá ta staletí, kdy nemohli být spolu, jako by Merlin ani nikdy nezemřel, jako by na něj jen čekal, celou tu dobu tady, v celém světě opuštěný a sám.

„Merline," vydechne Artuš a přitáhne si ho do náručí, přitiskne si ho na prsa, jednu paži kolem jeho ramen. „Miluju tě," řekne, obličej zabořený do Merlinových vlasů, ale dá si záležet na tom, aby byl jeho hlas zřetelný. Protože nakonec, tohle je to jediné, na čem záleží. Ne to, že býval král, ne to, že mu Merlin nechce říct, co ho tak tíží, co udělal tak hrozného, že o tom s Artušem nechce mluvit, dokonce ani fakt, že si Artuš tak velkou část svého vlastního života – jejich života – nepamatuje. Jen tohle. „Miluju tě a nikdy nepřestanu. Kdybych ti mohl slíbit jednu jedinou věc, bude to tohle. Nikdy tě nepřestanu milovat."


End file.
